


Desert Sand

by Shaish



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: CATWS AU, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Mad Max - Freeform, Mad Max AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He found him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Sand

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Mad Max Fury Road the other day and saw this: http://temariart.tumblr.com/post/120025669405/winter-soldier-x-mad-max-for-fun  
> And I _had_ to drabble because ISN'T THAT THE GREATEST THING YOU'VE EVER SEEN RECENTLY.

He runs, panting hard and sun burning into the back of his head, sinking fingers down past his skull and into his _brain._

Sweat drips down his temples and he risks a glance back over his shoulder.

They scream, grinning wide, teeth decayed and hands clenched around knives, sharp as teeth.

He looks back forwards and _runs_.

-

He comes to a cliff and doesn’t stop, _jumps_ -

He rolls down the dune, coughing and spluttering and then holding his breath, can hear the screams behind him and keeps rolling-

 _Dark is light and light is dark, up is down and down is up_ -

The storm rushes and blows over the top, sand stinging where it hits skin and he covers his face, pressing himself flat-

The _screams_ shriek away in the wind and he-

-

He shifts, shoves himself up with a _gasp_ -

He _coughs_ , chokes, spits out sand, _listening_ …

Sand shifts behind him and he whips around, making a brief dust cloud and darts his eyes up-

The sun blinds him and he loses his life in a second-

But the shot doesn’t come, neither do the knives or the screams and he squints past the light-

A man stands on the dune, gun in his right hand and metal shining as his left.

“Bucky?”

The man frowns, black smeared across his eyes and up all over his forehead, but Steve would know those eyes anywhere.

“Steve?”

_He found him._

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr: http://shaish.tumblr.com/post/120077052741/temariart-winter-soldier-x-mad-max-for-fun


End file.
